


Hana And

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-24
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana celebrates a special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana And

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "And"

“Hana-Chan!”

Saki immediately stopped at the familiar call and waited for Tohru and Uotani to catch up. They were smiling at her - well, Tohru was always smiling, but still, Saki knew this set of smiles was for her. And she wondered if either of the others realized what today was. It was an anniversary that Saki knew she would celebrate for the rest of her life, but that no one else might ever notice or understand.

A year ago today she had transfered to this school. That in and of itself was nothing to celebrate, but what came after… as Megumi put it, that was the day she stopped being just Saki-Chan and became Hana _and_. Hana _and_ Tohru and Uo. She had had friends before, once upon a time, and she had always had Megumi and her family, but she had never had this before.

Now, her name had become tied to others in an inseparable way. She was never just Hanajima at school anymore. Now she was always Hana _and_ the others.

It was an _and_ Saki knew she would always treasure.


End file.
